Agents
by Ominae
Summary: MOM debriefs Martin and the other Center agents for an upcoming mission to Spain. Has some references to Resident Evil 4.


Martin Mystery: Agents

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon. All characters of Kara no Kyokai are under the copyright of TYPE-MOON. All others are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

MOM debriefs Martin and the other Center agents for an upcoming mission to Spain. Has some references to Resident Evil 4.

* * *

><p>MOM's Office, Center<p>

* * *

><p>"Greetings, agents."<p>

MOM greeted Martin, Diana and Java as they got inside her office.

"So what's the word?" Martin said in reply. "Some wild beast that can do mind control and you want us to tame it?" Once again, Diana rolled her eyes when he heard this.

"Not really, Martin." Billy told Martin from his hoverchair. "This is regarding the case of the kidnapped daughter of the American president, Ashley Graham."

"You mean that girl who was kidnapped?" Diana asked.

Billy nodded. MOM frowned at Martin when she heard his comment.

"No, Martin. And I hoped you paid attention to what Billy mentioned."

This was the first time Martin decided to keep quiet, feeling a bit ashamed. "Oops. Pardon me."

MOM sighed and showed them a holographic photo of Ashley, with the University of Massachusetts Boston campus behind her. "I'll walk you three through what we know so far. Ashley Graham was suppose to be back home to Washington D.C. when she was kidnapped a group of armed men."

She then showed photographs of the black Chevrolet 2003 Suburban that was riddled with bullets. "Ms. Graham was riding in this SUV when it was ambushed en route to the airport. Her Secret Service bodyguards were killed on sight before they had a chance to fight back."

"I thought that she'd be in a SUV that's bulletproof." Martin told MOM, looking at the photo.

"They only did that 'cause the FBI thought she's got low profile already."

The doors to MOM's Office opened up, revealing two young Asian teenagers.

"Sorry we're late. There was a slight malfunction in the handprint scanner." Daniel "Dan" Lee, Chinese-Malaysian Center agent, greeted MOM. He was wearing a black BDU jacket over a red shirt with jeans and rubber shoes. Fujino Asagami followed him, bowing to greet MOM and everyone else. She had her hair down and wore a shirt with a white windbreaker and hoodie. The high school student also wore brown pants and venetian shoes.

"Stupid piece of trash." Mark Sy, Center agent of Chinese-Filipino origin, followed Dan. He too had a black BDU jacket over a white shirt and had jeans. However, he had Oakley-made SF boots while wearing shades and a black ballcap to hide his facial features.

"Billy," MOM told the alien. "tell maintenance and R&D that the scanner needs to be checked out ASAP."

"Understood, MOM." Billy flew out of the office, going down to the ground floor.

"Hey guys." Diana greeted the two. "Not to be negative or anything, but what are you two doing here?"

MOM told Diana. "Initial intelligence points to this man as the culprit." She showed her and the others a holographic image of Jack Krauser prior to Operation Javier in 2002.

"Krauser..." Mark said bitterly like he was the last person on Earth who he needs to stick with.

"He and that guy have some history." Dan explained to the others. "But he ain't willing to talk about it."

MOM eyed the SHADOW agents for a while before she continued her debriefing.

"According to our Spanish agents, chatter regarding her kidnapping started from Spain. So they're assuming that she's there. But we don't know where in Spain is the first daughter being held prisoner."

"So there is no precise location yet?" Fujino asked MOM, checking out the holographic map provided by MOM for the debriefing.

"I'm afraid not, agents. Our Spanish agents are still talking to the Civil Guard and the National Police Corps to get any more details. The American and Spanish governments asked the Center's assistance after getting reports of Ms. Graham appearing in the country."

"Poor girl." Diana said, looking at the smiling Ashley. Mark, on the other hand, simply glared at Krauser's special forces photo for all he cared.

Billy rushed back in once he was able to get past the double doors. He moved the hoverchair as fast as he could before the alien was next to MOM's right ear. MOM nodded while the alien whispered to her a few things the Center agents couldn't hear.

MOM nodded before she told the agents. "All right. Intelligence has picked up some news regarding Ashley Graham's abduction. Seems that she's located in some rural village in the outskirts of Spain."

"So that allows us to narrow it down at least from the urban areas." Diana surmised. "I doubt her kidnappers would want to place in an area where she might be noticed by someone who's from Spanish security forces or from the American embassy and consulates."

"Is there a name for the kidnappers?" Mark asked MOM.

"Not yet. Intelligence has a few suspects, so they're trying to sort things out." MOM sighed. "For now, debriefing's over 'til they're able to get the information."

"Over already?" Martin sighed. He noted that Ashley was pretty and had a stupid grin when he looked at it.

"Come on." Dan dragged Martin by his shirt collar. "We can worry about her once we can get solid intel, yes?"

The agents went out of MOM's office and on the elevator back to the ground floor.

* * *

><p>MOM went to check out her computer after the Center agents have left her office when she got an e-mail from intelligence personnel.<p>

"Oh god..." The Center leader was shocked to see who intelligence had said the suspect was in Ashley's kidnapping. Digging through the Legendex archives in the Center's mainframe, she saw the seal of the Los Illumindos cult.

"I thought they weren't active anymore." MOM mused, studying the intelligence data. "Looks like they're back in action."

**"Excuse me..." **Billy contacted MOM through his headpiece. **"I'm letting you know that Ms. Valentine's reporting in regarding the termination of some B.O.W.'s she and her SRS team had just terminated."**

**"Understood, Billy. Let her know that she can head back to the Center..."  
><strong>

THE END?

* * *

><p>PS - Case you're wondering about Jill's ties to the Center, another fic'll explain that.<p> 


End file.
